His Child
by AriaBelikov
Summary: Prequel to For Her. As Rose contemplates her future she learns that Dimitri left her with something very precious from their night in the cabin. Can Rose balance being a single mother and a guardian? And how will she protect her unborn baby from the Strigoi that use to be the man she loved?
1. I'm Pregnant

His Child

May 5th, 2009

Chapter One: I'm Pregnant?!

_You forgot another lesson: Never turn your back until you know that your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time I see you-which will be soon. _

_Love D._

I couldn't seem to stop shaking as I stared at the neat cursive writing.

He's alive! That's all that was going through my mind. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or afraid about that. If he's alive I can try to save him. I just have to find that damn spirit user. Then again he's threatening to kill me.

"Rose?" Lissa said as she touched my shoulder and I could smell the scent of her shampoo.

Suddenly my stomach turned and I felt bile coming up. I jumped up and ran for the little bathroom in my room. For the first time in a long time I actually got sick.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa almost shout as I felt her hold my hair back as all that Lao Ming and Mushu Pork made a very disgusting reappearance into my toilet.

"Uh!" I groaned as my stomach settled. "What the hell?" I flopped back on the floor as Lissa went to get a warm washcloth to clean my face.

"Rose are you alright?" She asked as I scrubbed my face. "Yeah. I don't know what the hell is going on with me. I was feeling queasy almost every day in Russia. I just thought it meant that there were Strigoi near by. It kept me on my toes."

I glanced to Lissa and she was biting her lip in worry. "But there aren't any Strigoi here, we'd be on lock down if there were."

I nodded. "Yeah I know. Its probably just nerves, especially after reading that damned letter." I said as I motioned uncomfortably toward the bed where the silver stake and Dimitri's letter lay.

"I don't know Rose, maybe you should have Dr. Olendski look at you. Just to be safe."

"Nah Liss, I'm fine." I said as I got up and proceeded to wash my mouth out.

"At least tell your mother." She said as she made her way out the door.

"Liss-" I started but she was already gone.

_Oh well,_ I thought. As I lay down on my bed, I was beginning to feel so tired. I picked the letter up again and I just couldn't help but feel a flutter in my chest. I wasn't sure if it was fear or hope.

No matter what he did, I'd always love him, not the Strigoi Dimitri but my Dimitri. The man that made love to me for the first time, the man that taught me to fight Strigoi in the first place. He protected me and worried for me.

I just hoped that I'd be able to return him to a Dhampir.

"Rose?" my mother asked as she poked her head into the room. I lifted my head. I sat up and rolled my eyes. "I'm fine mom." I said before she even said anything.

"Oh really?" She said as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Lissa says you got sick. She said that you told her that you've been feeling off for almost a month."

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm pretty sure its just nerves mom. I have trials coming up, and then there's this." I handed her Dimitri's letter.

She took it and read it. I could see her guardian mask coming over her features as she looked up. "When did you get this?" she asked.

I shrugged "Just now." She nodded.

"Have you been sick a lot while in Russia?" she asked as she sat beside me.

I lifted my eyebrows in question. "Mom, are you asking me if I'm pregnant?" I asked jokingly and she glared at me.

"I'm serious Rosemarie. Has it just been the nausea? Are you achy anywhere? Did you get hit?"

"Mom, I'm not pregnant!" She huffed and got up. "I'm not saying you are Rose. I want to make sure that you're not seriously sick or something. Now answer the questions." I flopped back on my bed.

"Now have you been getting sick a lot? Are you hurting anywhere?"

I pulled myself up again and looked my mother in the eye.

"I haven't been getting sick necessarily, I mean I haven't actually thrown up until today." She nodded.

"Ok anything else?" I crossed my arms and flinched. "Rose are you ok?" I nodded as I rubbed my breast. "Yeah, my boobs are sore is all. Must be getting my period."

I didn't notice my mom's eyes narrow. "Anything else Rose?"

I thought back to before Dimitri had kidnapped me. I had been feeling tired a lot before that, and then there was that dizzy spell a minute ago.

I told my mom that too. This time I saw the suspicion on her face.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

She shook her head and turned toward the door. "I'll be right back Rose." Then she left leaving me completely confused.

I lay back on my bed again and closed my eyes. Four minutes later mom walked right back in. I opened my eyes and looked at her or better yet what she was holding out for me to take.

I sat up to get a better look because surely, surely, my mother wasn't serious. I had said that pregnancy line as a joke!

"Mom!" I yelled. "Just go in the bathroom and take it Rosemarie." She almost growled.

I glared and snatched the pregnancy test from my mother's hand and stormed into the bathroom.

"Just so you now when it comes up negative I hope you feel like a real ass mother!" She said nothing. She just sat down on my bed and got comfortable.

A minute or so later I stormed out of the bathroom and I sat down next to my mother.

"Stupid thing said to wait for five minutes." She nodded and set her watch and we got comfortable.

When her watch beeped I got up and went to the bathroom. I snatched the test off the sink; I didn't even look at it. "Here." I gave it to her.

She looked at it for a minute and gave a tired sigh.

"Who was it with Rose?" I stared at her and I felt my eyes go round.

"Wait, What?" I almost screeched as I grabbed the test and looked at it.

There was a tiny pink plus sign… Positive.

"This is… Mom this isn't possible. I wasn't ever with a Moroi!" she nodded her head and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ok Rose calm down. Now you've never been with a Moroi?" I shook my head.

"Ok, then Rose who have you been with?" I felt myself begin to shake, it couldn't be, it was impossible.

"No one, just… Dimitri not even an hour before the Strigoi attacked… back in March." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't be pregnant.

My mom didn't look happy about that but instead of getting angry she took my hand and led me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly. "The clinic. We'll have Olendski do some test so we know that the Pregnancy test wasn't faulty."

I nodded as I followed my mom to the clinic.

By the time Lissa had joined us in the clinic. Olendski had started to ask me questions.

"Now Rose." Dr. Olendski said as she took her glasses of her face and put them on her head. "When was the last time you had sex?" I blushed; yes I Rose Hathaway blushed. "Uh, back in March the same day the school was attacked. It was… my first time."

"Ok and you said he was a dhampir?" I just nodded. We didn't tell her exactly who the 'father' was, and I say father loosely considering there has to be a baby for there to be a father. And there wasn't a baby, there couldn't be.

The doc shook her head and looked down at the clipboard in her hand.

"Rose with all the times you've been in here and all the injuries you've had over the last eighteen years, I've always thought you were a miracle child but now, I know you are. And so is your little one. Congratulations Rose, you're pregnant."

…Shit.

* * *

><p>The prequel of my story For Her is up! I thought it be fun to see how Rose handled her pregnancy with Aria and how For Her began. Thank you for reading. Please review. I do not own VA this wonderful series came from the devious mind of Richelle Mead.<p> 


	2. A Baby on the Way

His Child

Chapter Two: A Baby On the Way

I sat there staring at the doctor one word was going through my head like a song on repeat.

_Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant, how can I be pregnant?!_

"Of course we won't know without a doubt until we take a few blood tests and maybe an ultrasound but it's very likely that you are pregnant Rose."

I began to feel sick to my stomach. I was only eighteen; I wasn't ready for something like this!

_Oh man this kid is going to be so messed up!_ I thought sadly as Dr. O came over with a syringe.

"Alright Rosemarie I just need a little blood and then when I get the results from that I'll schedule an ultrasound." I nodded but I shrunk away from the needle. I hate needles. The last time I had needed a shot Dimitri had had to hold me down. I felt a sharp pang go through my heart as his name brought his face to my mind.

I was pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's baby but he couldn't ever know. If he did he'd come after our child too. I definitely had to find away to keep Dimitri from finding out about my condition.

As I was immersed in my thoughts the doc had already stuck me with the needle and taken the blood she needed. I had hardly felt it.

"Ok results should be in in about three hours then we'll get an ultrasound so we can see what's going on in there."

And with that Olendski left me with my mother and Lissa.

"Rose?" Lissa asked as she sat down on the exam table with me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me to her side.

"It'll be ok."

I felt myself shake like a leaf. How could she say it'd be alright?! There was no way I'd be able to graduate and be her guardian with a baby!

Not to mention I'd have to raise this baby on my own. Like hell I'd go looking for Strigoi Dimitri and say 'Hey Comrade, I know you wanna kill me and all but you kind of knocked me up so how about you help me raise your damn kid!'

Oh yeah that's go over real well.

"Princess," my mother said as she made her presence known. "Classes are starting you should go. I'll stay with Rose."

Lissa nodded and left for the last class of the day, Slavic Art.

Once we were alone, mom turned to me. She looked worried and older I guess. I guess finding out you eighteen year old daughter was pregnant with her seven years older mentor's baby and that said mentor was a revenge seeking Strigoi out for said daughter's blood would make anyone feel older then they were.

"Rose." She said without looking at me. "You know you don't have to keep it." I snapped to attention. What the hell was she suggesting?

"You have options Rose. I want you to consider them."

I shook my head and leapt away from her. My arms instinctively went to wrap around my small stomach.

"No, mom, I'm not killing my baby." Janine looked at me with sadness in her brown eyes. "Rose think about you situation, not only will you have to put off take you place as Lissa's guardian but what will happen if Dimitri gets a hold of you? Or God forbid that baby? He'll kill you both.

"I won't let that happen mom. Please, I can't just kill off the only piece of the real Dimitri I have left. I won't do it!"

Mom put her hands up, trying to calm me down. "Ok sweetheart ok, I won't mention it again."

I felt my lips quivering as tears began to pour down my face. I could take a lot I really could. I could handle being held captive and drugged by the man that I love but this was too much.

Janine came over and held me while brushing my thick dark brown/black wavy hair from my face.

"Shhh, its ok my sweet baby. Momma's here." She comforted me and her Scottish accent seemed more pronounced.

We stayed like that until Dr. Olendski walked in. she handed me the test results.

"You are about two months along give or take a few days." I took a deep breath and nodded. Then Olendski opened the door and gestured to someone outside.

A nurse then came in with a bulky machine. "Alright Rose, lay back and lift your shirt for me sweetie."

I did as she said and she put cold jelly stuff on my abdomen.

"Christ!" I yelped. Olendski laughed at my reaction and I glared.

"Sorry, probably should have warned ya."

Then she took a remote like thing and smeared the jelly around with it.

"Now lets see if we can get a glimpse of your baby."

I took a deep breath and my mother took my hand. The Doc started fiddling with some knobs and suddenly a rapid thump could be heard underneath my own.

"What is that?" I asked as I looked to my mom, she had tears in her eyes and a water smile. "That's your baby's heartbeat Rose." My eyes widened and I looked to the screen. It was blurry and kind of hard to make out.

Dr. Olendski then began to trace the screen. "You see that little blob right there?" she asked me and I nodded. "That's your baby Rose." I felt my heart skip a beat. This was really happening. I was having Dimitri Belikov's baby.

"Lets see your eight weeks so by now your little baby's eyes, brain, hands, and joints should be forming. He doesn't look like much quiet yet but trust me when you get father along there'll be no doubt that he's a baby."

I nodded. She then turned the machine off, after pressing a button, then wiped my tummy. "Ok. I have a picture printing for you and I'll give you some prenatal vitamins. I want you to take it easy Rose. I'll talk to Alberta but you shouldn't do too much guarding."

I nodded in a daze as my mother took the vitamins from the doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Olendski."

She nodded then went to get my picture for me leaving my mother and me alone once more.

I heard Janine sigh heavily as she sat next to me. She put an arm around me and said one thing.

"I wonder how bad Abe is going to take this."

And I cracked up.

* * *

><p><span>Istanbul, Turkey Abe's POV <span>

I had just left the feeders when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Janine.

"What can I do for you Janine?" I answered with out a thought.

I heard her voice and if I didn't know her I'd say she was nervous. But Janine didn't get nervous. "Abe," the mother of my child said and I felt a chill run down my spine as she spoke my name in her Scottish accented voice. "Are you sitting down?" I froze. This didn't sound good. I had made it to my office. I sat down at my big oak desk. "I am now. What's going on Janine, is Rosemarie alright?"

I heard her take a deep breath then said three words that turned my world upside down.

"Rose is pregnant."

I sat back in my seat stunned. My baby was having a baby? That couldn't be true… could it? I mean I had found her after she fought the Strigoi on the way to Baia, she couldn't have been pregnant then and fetus wouldn't have survived and when she escaped from Novosibirsk she hadn't been in a very stable condition then either.

"How far along?" I asked as I tried to keep my voice even. I didn't need to yell yet oh but I did intend to kill Ivashkov.

"Two months." I fell out of my chair then. She had been pregnant when I'd found her?! And the baby is still alive?!

"I'M GOING TO KILL IVASHKOV!" I hollered. I went to my cabinet and got every knife and gun I had and put it in a bag. That Ivashkov boy was a dead man, queen's nephew or not.

"Ibrahim!" Janine yelled to get my attention.

"WHAT!?" then she was calm and collected once more. "It's not Adrian's." she said. I felt my blood pressure shoot through the proverbial roof. "Then. Who's. Is. It?" I gritted out.

"It's Dimitri Belikov's baby." I froze once again. Dimitri? Olena's son Dimitri? Her dead Son?

"But how?" I asked out loud.

"Rose and the princess think its because she is shadow kissed. That's a lot of spirit to be exposed to."

"Belikov." I said again in a daze. Then I realized something very important. Belikov was seven years older then Rose, he was her mentor. He was suppose to be her teacher not her lover! WHAT THE HELL!

"What is she doing sleeping with a grown man?" I growled. Janine sighed.

"She's in love with him Abe."

"What do you mean is don't you mean was? He's dead, she found him and staked him herself." I was being argumentative and I knew it but come on my daughter was pregnant and the father was dead… I wanted to kill him! But nooooo the bastard got off easy!

"He's still alive, well as alive as a Strigoi can be." She said. I pinched the bridge of my nose. This wasn't good.

"She's scared Abe. She doesn't know what to do, but one thing is for sure she wants to keep her baby. We're going to be grandparents Abe."

For the first time since I answered my phone I actually felt a little excitement at the prospect of being a Dede.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

That night I changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a large T-shirt I stole from Dimitri's room before I left for Russia and my underwear.

I crawled under my blankets and curled up to trap my body heat until my bed warmed up. My hands subconsciously found there way to my belly where my baby was growing.

After the doctor confirmed my pregnancy I had to go to class so hadn't had time to really ponder what this meant for me.

I was going to have to raise my baby alone. Dimitri couldn't be there for me. No he was a Strigoi and he was out there plotting and planning my death and, if he gets ahold of me in the nine or so month, his child's death as well.

So let the tears come for Dimitri, for my baby and for the future we could have had had Nathan not taken the father of my child.

* * *

><p>Chapter two everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review.<p>

Richelle Mead is the rightful owner of the VA series. Thank you all.


	3. Telling The Others

Chapter three: Telling the Others

I woke up the next morning ridiculously early. Of course it wasn't my choice. No it was the little demon's inside me fault since I was rushing for the toilet… Again.

I hugged the commode as I hurled my dinner into it. Once I was finished I walked back into my room my hand on my stomach as if I were trying to sooth the child residing there. I looked out my window and groaned.

The sun was still out. Then I looked to my alarm clock on my nightstand it read six thirty in the Moroi morning.

_Ick. I'm going back to bed. _I thought tiredly.

Of course that didn't work when, just as I was burrowing under my comforter, my door opened to reveal my five-foot mother. She was already dressed as if she were going to the gym; her red curly hair was pinned so it was out of her face. She grinned at me and maybe it was just the early morning hours but she seemed a little sadistic.

"I see your pregnancy is going to be like mine in some ways." She said as she sat a brown paper bag on my desk.

I groaned again as I forced my tired body to sit up. I yawned and stretched as my mother came to sit next to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said through the yawn.

Mom laughed as she crossed her arms. "I'd be up at exactly this time getting sick when I was pregnant with you." She said as her gaze softened.

I looked at her. "Oh yeah?" I asked as I looked at her. "I'm sorry." She looked surprised when I apologized.

"For what?" she asked me. I shrugged. "For making nine months of your life hell." She laughed and I mean really laughed.

Once she had calmed down she hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Trust me Rose, those nine months where some of the best days of my life. Especially when you were big enough that I could feel you move." I smiled.

"Trust me Rose, there will be times you want to just lay down and die but they don't last. And when you hold that baby you'll forget all the pain and discomfort in an instant."

I looked down at my still flat abdomen. I really wasn't looking forward to being fat.

"Mom when did you start to show?" I asked her. I mean she was in a pretty good mood right why not pump her for information?

She thought about it for a minute then looked at me.

"Its different for everyone Rose, all the books say that about four months is when you really show but then again you've been training your whole life and your core muscles and abdominals are a lot stronger then someone who hasn't. You were really noticeable around my sixth month." I nodded. Ok so if my pregnancy was like hers I'd probably have just a small bump during my trials… would I even be able to take my trials?

"Now eat your breakfast and get in your training clothes. We have to make sure your ready to graduate."

I looked up surprised. "Huh?" She gave me a narrowed eyed look. Oh goodie Janine's back.

"You don't think just because your pregnant you won't take your trials do you?" I shrugged. "I don't see how I can, at least not safely."

Mom rolled her eyes in a gesture that seemed so… me. Maybe we were related.

"I've talked with Alberta we've thought of a way for you to do what you have to safely. Now come on." She thrust the bag into my hands and I opened it. I pulled the warm cup out and opened it.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked as I looked at the mush.

"Its oatmeal, Rose, its healthy. Now eat it and lets go."

I choked that crap-meal back, gross, and got dressed then followed my mother to the gym.

Just walking into that place made my heart break as memories came to mind.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback Starts Now (Flashback is taken from Vampire Academy Page 64-65<span>

"Hey Comrade how about we skip practice for the day. What'd you say?"

He laughed, and I'm pretty sure it was _at _me and not with me.

"Why is that funny?"

"Oh," he said, his smile dropping. "You were serious."

"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for two days. Why do we have to start this training now? Let me go to bed," I whined. "It's just one hour."

He crossed his arms and looked down at me. His earlier concern was gone. He was all business now. Tough love.

"How do you feel right now? After the training you've done so far?"

"I hurt like hell."

"You'll feel worse tomorrow."

"So?"

"So better to jump in now while you feel… not as bad."

"What kind of logic is that?!"

Flash Back Ends Now

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory of mine and Dimitri's first training session together.<p>

I had already been tired and achy then and I hated him for making me do more exercising. Looking back now I wished I had treasured even that one hour with him. If only I had known what he future held maybe I could have protected him.

I put my hand to my belly and spoke softly to the baby inside me.

"This is where your daddy and I spent all our time." I tired to hold the tears back. "Maybe when your old enough you'll be training in here too."

"Rose." My mother broke me from my thoughts and I looked up at her to see Alberta standing on the mat.

Alberta smiled then went into lecture mode.

"Ok because of your condition we can't have you sparing so what you will do is keep weight training though we'll lighten it up a bit," Alberta explained. "You can keep running until you start getting too big then you walk, Rose, do you understand what I am telling you? You walk."

I nodded my head. "If you aren't too big where your baby could be in jeopardy, we'll have you do an obstacle course instead of what the others will do. Now stretch and go to the weight room. You're mother will spot you."

I nodded and did as I was told. As I did the exercises my mother watched me with a critical eye.

The time passed in a pleasant silence and then the bell rang and I was off to class.

* * *

><p>I was still guarding Christian so I was in his and Lissa's Russian 2 class. I actually picked some words up in that class as I stood at the back of the wall with the other novices.<p>

My day passed much like that until lunch.

It was me, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and Adrian sitting at the table.

Adrian's not a student, never was one, but he still came to our lunch period. No doubt for the free food and high school girls.

As we sat there the guys were each engrossed in their own conversations with each other that no one seemed to noticed that I was quiet as I just pushed my food around my plate.

Well, no one except Lissa.

_Are you ok Rose? _She questioned through the bond.

I nodded then I took a deep breath.

_Are you going to tell the guys?_

Again I nodded.

_Now?_

Another nod.

Then I blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant." The guys all stopped talking and slowly turned their gazes on me.

Then they all started cracking up.

"Oh wow, that a good one Rose. Pregnant HA!" Christian said through his tears as he leaned against me. Yes he was laughing that hard. He was laughing so hard he couldn't support himself and he was crying.

Eddie and Adrian were the same and they were leaning against each other.

I looked to Lissa, she was seated across from Christian, and she simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_Men._

She thought.

I smiled at her.

"Guys I'm serious." I shouted. Once they calmed down I lowered my voice.

"I'm really pregnant. About eight weeks or so." Then they just stared dumbly at me. I huffed and crossed my arms as their staring made me feel very uncomfortable.

Then good ol' Eddie broke the silence.

"Damn Adrian you work fast."

I groaned and put my head in my arms. I really wished I had waited a little longer to tell them now.

Idiots all of 'em!

"Adrian's not the father Eddie." Lissa said as she moved to my other side and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Yeah I'd definitely remember that." Adrian said in a dreamy voice. I couldn't see him but I bet he had a dopey smile as he imagined making babies with me.

"Well if Adrian's… then who?... Was it Jesse?" Christian asked incredulously.

I shot up then and grabbed him by his collar.

"You want to run that by me again?" I growled. Man I was already getting those violent mood swings.

"Rose calm down!" Lissa said as she sent calming thoughts through the bond. I took a deep breath and let Christian go slowly and sat back down.

"Ok if it wasn't Adrian then who was it Rose?" Eddie asked after I was calmed. He had a dangerous gleam in his eye and I knew if it had been a Moroi they'd have gotten a very violent visit from my over protective brother like friend.

I took a deep breath I had to tell them everything. I glanced to Adrian and he was staring at me torso.

I opened my mouth to say something only to get interrupted by Adrian.

"She's definitely pregnant. I didn't notice it before since is still so light but I can see the little guy's aura." He squinted as I leaned back slightly so he could get a better look.

"It's laced in…" he leaned a little over the table. "No that can't be right."

"What is it?" I asked worried something was wrong with my baby.

"The kid's aura looks like its laced in gold, but only spirit users have gold in their auras."

I put a hand to my stomach. I wondered what the hell that meant.

"We can worry about the kid's aura later." Christian said as he called the group back to the matter at hand.

"Who is the father Rose?" he asked me as he held up his fist, which then burst into flames. "I'll fry his ass."

I gave him a small smile.

"You guys remember Dimitri right?" I asked the rather dumb question.

Christian and Eddie looked at me like I had two heads. Lissa took my hand and Adrian looked mystified.

Adrian had known about Dimitri and I since he first met me and I think it was starting to click since he looked at my belly and blinked. He looked absolutely astonished.

"What about Guardian Belikov?" Eddie asked. I took a deep breath.

"Firstly I think it happened because I'm shadow kissed and was brought back to life by spirit and we think," I said as I held up Lissa's hand to indicate her. "That spirit some how healed that genetic glitch that keeps dhampirs from procreating together."

Christian and Eddie looked at each other then Christian stupidly pointed to Eddie and said.

"Is it Eddie?"

Eddie glared at Christian while Lissa and me laughed.

Adrian was still studying my baby's aura while he listened to us.

"No," I said. "It is, or was, Dimitri."

I was met with utter silence.

Then Eddie shook his head.

"No seriously who's the father?"

I gave Eddie a very serious look. Then it sunk in.

"B-Belikov?" they asked in unison. I nodded.

Then Eddie looked around to make sure that no one was ease dropping on us then he looked at me and asked.

"When the heck did that happen?"

I looked down at my lap and smiled as I rubbed my belly.

Then I answered my friend's curious stares.

"I don't know when I fell for him. I mean I guess I had a little crush on him at first but it grew you kow?" I smiled as memories assaulted my mind.

Him fixing my stances during practice, looking at me with that smile, and with that glare that I knew meant I was running my ass off for whatever stupid stunt I pulled.

I saw him bandaging my hands when I didn't have gloves and then I saw the cabin. Suddenly I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"He- He loved me too, you know. He was always trying to protect me. He was always worried that if we loved each other we wouldn't be able to protect Lissa like we should." I looked Lissa in the eye then. "He knew that if anything happened to you I'd never be able to forgive myself. So we tried to… not love each other… I guess… but it didn't work."

I looked up and cleared the tears from my cheeks and looked at the others.

"Do you guys remember when Jesse and his Mana friends attacked Lissa?" I asked and I saw Christian's clear blue eyes darken as they all nodded.

I was so overwhelmed with darkness from Lissa that Dimitri had to take me to the cabin where Tasha stayed while she was here so I wouldn't kill Jesse. He managed to snap me out of that hateful haze and… I don't really know what happened. One minute he was holding me and telling me he'd be there and he'd help and the next we were…" I blushed I really blushed. My cheeks were so hot that I was sweating.

"We were… you know." I said and the guys seemed to get it as their eyes widened.

"Then the attack happened and Dimitri was taken." I bit my lip.

"God, if I had known that I was… that I was having a baby I wouldn't have left."

"What happened in Russia Rose?" Adrian asked as his eyes bore into mine.

I really didn't want to get into that but I knew that if I didn't get this off my chest I'd never be able to move on and raise Dimitri's child the way he or she deserved. So I told them. For my child's sake I told them everything.

"I went to Baia. It's Dimitri's hometown in Siberia, did you know that no one even thought to inform the Belikovs that Dimitri was even dead? I stayed with his mother and grandmother, his sisters and their children. He has a nephew named Paul and a niece named Zoya. His sister, Sonya was pregnant the last time I saw her.

They were so nice and I enjoyed my time with them and then I had to leave. I went with some Dhampir guys to Novosibirsk and we hunted Strigoi for a few weeks. I was looking for Dimitri so I'd tortured the Strigoi we caught then I'd let them go with messages for him."

By this time everyone at the table looked like they were hanging off my every word.

"One night I wondered away from the guys. I saw this crazy old lady, she was lying on her side on the side walk and she was talking gibberish, suddenly I felt him there and I whirled around. My stake was out and I was ready to stake him. But when I looked at him I froze.

It was him, the same hair, the same eyes, though they had red around the pupil, he was even wearing that same old stupid duster…"

Lissa hugged me and I took another deep breath. Remembering that time with him was painful, talking about was even worse.

"He said one thing to me. 'Roza, you forgot my first lesson. Never Hesitate.' Then he hit me and I didn't wake up until… I don't remember how long I was out. He gave me a choice. He wanted me to willingly ask him to awaken me. When I basically told him to piss off he bit me. I remember looking at him. I said 'I thought it was my choice.' And he chuckled and said that it still was my choice and that this was just for fun."

I felt Lissa's grip on me tighten.

"After that he'd visit every night. he brought me gifts, gifts that I have no doubt were off the people he killed. We would talk about everything. It was just like old times. Until he left then he'd drink from me and leave. There were times, though when he'd get angry and I'd be reminded that he wasn't," I gave a soft sob. "He wasn't my Dimitri anymore. He was a monster. It finally sunk in for me when I was attacked by a Strigoi named Nathan and a human named Inna. I was so weak from endorphins and blood loss that I couldn't defend myself. He came and saved me but when we were alone he yelled at me. He blamed me. that's when I knew that I had to get out of there. So I told him that I didn't want to be weak anymore and I convinced him that I need a few days without a bite. He respected my wishes. I was running out of time anyway. He had said if I didn't choose to be awaken soon he'd awaken me by force. I managed to get away but he chased me to a bridge that's where I staked him. But I missed. He's still alive and he's still Strigoi. And now I have to worry about my child's life as well as my own."

Everyone was quiet as they let all of the information I's just given them sink in.

"Rose," Christian said as he put an arm around me. "I'm so sorry you went through that." I nodded. I was trying so hard not full out bawl. I mean were in the middle of the cafeteria for God's sake.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian reached across the table and took my hand. "Don't worry we'll help you with this." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Rosie." Eddie agreed as he patted my arm. "We'll take care of you and the baby Hathaway."

I shook my head. "Belikov. It's a baby Belikov." They all smiled at me.

I finally felt free and I was ready to face whatever the future had in store. Now I had to call the Belikovs. They deserved to know that their son was going to be a father.

"I'm gonna be Uncle Adrian!" Adrian squealed like a girl. And we laughed. God it felt good to laugh.

* * *

><p>Wow this was a long one. Eleven pages. So please review let me know how you all like it. I felt Rose would tell her friends everything because she was afraid if she kept it all inside she wouldn't be able to be the best mother to her and Dimitri's baby so she told them.<p>

Richelle Mead owns VA and any flash backs will come from the first four books and will be titled like the one in this chapter.

Flashback Starts Now Book Page Number(s)

Thanks for reading and I'll Update… hopefully tomorrow.

Until then!


	4. Calling the Belikovs and Abe's Visit

Chapter Four: Calling the Belikovs and Abe's Visit.

I couldn't bring myself to actually call the Belikovs for a few days after telling the others.

I couldn't help but feel kind of scared. Don't get me wrong, I loved the Belikovs really I did. Even crazy old Yeva and she scared the hell out of me sometimes though I'd never show it.

I guess I was putting myself in Olena's place here.

I mean if someone called me and said that my dead son knocked her up when they were both dhampirs I'd be pissed off.

But I knew I couldn't put it off for much longer. The Belikovs deserved to know.

I woke up a few weeks ago, sick as a god once again and once I felt like I could move with out spewing my guts I pulled out my new iPhone that Abe had sent me as a late birthday gift and dialed the Belikov's number.

It rang a few times then I heard Olena's motherly voice.

"Здравствуйте Беликов жительства, Елена Беликова говоря."

I took a deep breath and used all of my self-control to not hang up.

I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Olena?"

"Roza?" she asked as she switched to English. "Oh Roza I'm so glade to hear from you! I was so worried when you just disappeared. You shouldn't do that dear."

I smiled as she scolded me but at the same time expressed how happy she was to know that I was ok.

"I'm sorry Olena I didn't mean to worry any of you." I shifted nervously as I sat on my bed.

"How- how is everyone?" I asked her as I tried to come up with a good way to tell her that I was pregnant with her fourth grandchild.

"We are all fine Roza. Viktoria and Paul are back in school and Sonya had her baby."

I smiled. "Really what is it?" I asked her and I could hear the love in Olena's voice as she spoke of her new grandchild.

"It's a little girl that she named Zarya." I laughed. "That's great Olena that's a beautiful name."

"She really is a beautiful little one, but so fussy. Of course her mother was a lot like that when she was baby. All three of my girls were like that actually. Dimka on the other hand was such a good baby he slept through the night after the first week he was home."

I could hear her sadness in her voice as she talked about her son and I took that as my opening.

"Olena… I have something I need to tell you." I said.

"What is it Roza? You know you are always welcomed here. You are family and you can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath and just went with mine and Lissa's theory first.

"Do you remember how I told you about Lissa bringing me back to life after the car crash that killed her family?"

"Yes of course Roza."

My hand went to my belly as if seeking comfort.

"Well I think the bond and the amount of spirit that I was exposed to may have made it possible for me to get pregnant by a dhampir."

Olena was quiet and I began to get nervous.

"Roza…" she said quietly. "Are you pregnant?" I sighed heavily.

"Yes Olena I am and Dimitri is the father."

It was quiet on the other end of the phone for a few minutes then I heard Olena crying softly.

"Olena are- are you ok?" I asked hesitantly. I had wanted to upset her.

"Спасибо Roza Спасибо."

"Olena?" I asked unsure what the Russian words meant besides my name.

"This is a miracle Roza, you are a miracle." She said as she calmed down.

I felt my heartbeat slow from the fast paced rhythm it had settled into and I smiled.

"I'm glade you believe me Olena." I said my voice thick with emotion. Stupid hormones!

"Of course I believe you Roza. This explains why Yeva has been walking around with that big smile on her face these past few days."

I laughed at that of course Yeva already knew. I don't know how but that old hag always managed to find stuff out before anyone else.

"I've got to go Olena. I'll send you a copy of the next ultrasound if you'd like." I told her

"Oh thank you Roza we'd like that very much." I smiled. So far everyone was pretty accepting with my pregnancy. Of course Abe hasn't made an appearance yet.

"I'll send it with Abe." I told her and she made a weird noise in her throat.

"What is it Olena?" I asked her. "You are in contact with Abe? He isn't bothering you is he Roza?" I laughed, the idea of Abe bothering me was too funny. I could handle the old man no problem even if I wasn't his only daughter.

"Don't worry about Abe Olena. It turns out that good ol' Zmey is my father. He isn't going to hurt me or the baby."

"Oh well…." I smiled, as she seemed lost for words. "Well I guess I have nothing to worry about then do I?"

"No. We're fine Olena. I got to go. I got classes to go to." We said good bye and hung up and. I looked to my nightstand where my clock sat.

I had just enough time to get a quick shower and meet up with Christian, Lissa and Eddie in the cafeteria for breakfast. Mom and Alberta had given me a day off from our usual morning trainings so I could get a little more sleep.

I still insisted on guarding like I was doing before I left I was still only part time but hey it was something. Of course all of the guardians were informed of my condition and knew not to attack me too aggressively. I still had to fight but they tended to take it easier on me, meaning they didn't go for my stomach.

I walked into the little dorm issue bathroom in my room and turned the water on and set it to warm/hot. I stripped out of my nightclothes and put them in the laundry hamper to be washed. When I was about to step into the shower I caught a glimpsed of my body in the large mirror over the counter.

There it was very slight but it was there. A small bump that had you never known I was pregnant you'd never have noticed it. I smiled. Maybe I was seeing things. I'd been doing some reading and the books and websites I've read have said that I shouldn't begin to really show until my second trimester and with my core muscles I would show until late in my second trimester but there it was.

My breasts seemed a little bigger, not noticeably to others but to me they seemed bigger and they were tender.

I shook my head and stepped into the shower and got ready for the day.

I met my friends in the cafeteria. Lissa went with me through the lunch line and I loaded my plate up with, get this, healthy foods. I usually don't eat healthy but I suddenly had a hug craving for fruits. So I got a lot of those, apples and grapes and what not then I got a plate of scrambled eggs and ham and biscuit.

"Wow Rose I don't think I've ever seen you eat that much fruit." Lissa said as we sat down with the guys. They were talking about something that boys talked about and I dug into my food.

"I now but I just had a hankering for it so I got it." Then I thought about it, "Maybe this kid is going to be a health nut." I thought out loud.

Lissa laughed. "I'll make sure to hire her own chef when we move to court." Lissa said jokingly. Although when the time came I wouldn't be surprised if this kid had its own chef.

"Her?" I asked. "Who said it's a girl. I bet it's going to be a boy. Yup he'll probably be as tall as his daddy."

The boys had tuned in by now.

"Don't girls usually want girls?" Eddie asked.

I gave him an incredulous look.

"You want to cures the world with another Rose Hathaway?" I asked them. Eddie shrugged. "Sure why not a little baby Rose would be fun I think plus I'd rather another Rose then a male version of you… that could be scary."

I laughed at that. "Nah, I think it's a boy and he'll be just like his father. No question."

As we talked about the baby and graduation I felt sensed someone behind me I turned to see who it was only to see none other then Abe Mazur, my father.

"Hey old man." I said as I moved over to allow him to sit next to me.

"Little girl," he said then looked to Lissa. "Princess Dragomir." Then he looked to the guys.

"Boys." Then he turned to me. "Your mother has told me something very interesting Rosemarie."

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I ate. "What is that?"

"That I'm going to be a grandfather." I nodded. "Yup she told ya right old man."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "She told me who the father is." I gave him a look as if I was asking him what he was getting at.

He then handed me a card. When I took it and looked at it I realized it was a credit card… in my name. I looked at him, confused as to what the hell he was giving me this for.

"Well you don't expect me to let you go without money, do you? You're going to need new clothes for when you get bigger and my torun

will need clothes and diapers and what not." I nodded slowly. As I took the card and put it in my pocket I mumbled a small "Thanks Abe." uncomfortably.

I wasn't use to people saying here take a credit card. In fact I hadn't even started thinking about clothes and baby stuff. I was still trying to come to terms with the fact I was actually pregnant. It all still felt so surreal. I mean its one thing to tell everyone that I was having a baby but another to actually believe it myself.

"So what are we talking about?" Abe asked as he picked an apple off of my plate earning him an evil glare. Its my food!

"We were all debating the pros and cons of Rose having a girl or a boy." Adrian said as he lit a cigarette.

Abe reached over and took it from Adrian's mouth and stuck it in Adrian's gravy and biscuits.

"No smoking around my pregnant daughter Ivashkov. It could hurt the baby." Then he offered his opinion.

"And Rosemarie is having a boy, because at least I won't be getting a call from her eighteen years from now telling me my granddaughter it pregnant."

Everyone laughed the butts off at that and I rolled my eyes.

_Whatever._

I thought.

At the end of the day I met mom in the gym again and we went over more exercises for pregnant women.

"I also want you to start doing pregnancy yoga. It won't help you much with your trials but it will help you for when you give birth."

"Alright." I told her.

Mom has been very helpful considering she's the only woman here that I knew that had gone through this. So I was taking advantage of her wisdom.

"Oh and here." She handed me a little case. I took it and opened it to see an odorless white cream or something like that.

"Its coconut oil, rub it on you stomach so you won't get stretch marks." She explained.

"Oh cool, thanks mom." she gave a non-committal noise and then we walked out of the gym together.

As we passed a group of Moroi I heard the annoying voices of none other the Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy.

"Hey Rose." Ralf said tauntingly. "We heard you went ahead and got knocked up." I froze and my mother put a hand around my wrist.

I turned and glared dangerously at the two Moroi boys. Then I gave a seductive smirk.

"Jealous that you never had the chance boys?" is said as I got up close to Ralf.

" I think it pretty fucking funny how you two have to make up rumors because a girl rejects your sorry asses. If I ever hear about you opening you big mouths again I'll hunt you down and kick you asses until not even your mothers would recognize you."

The two Moroi got very pale very fast and I turned away from them and followed my mother to the cafeteria for lunch.

Something told me that this wouldn't be the last time I heard from Jesse and Ralf.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Здравствуйте Беликов жительства, Елена Беликова говоря.

(Zdravstvuy Belikov zhitel'stva , Yelena Belikova govorit .)

Hello Belikov residence, Olena Belikova speaking.

Спасибо Roza Спасибо.

(Spasibo Roza Spasibo)

Thank You Roza Thank You

* * *

><p>Hey thanks to everyone that reviewed if you have any questions or suggestions, especially concerning Pregnancy since all i know if from what i'm reading on the internet feel free to PM me. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next will be up soon. Richelle Mead owns VA. thanks once angain and enjoy.<p> 


	5. Trials

Chapter Five: Trials

June 5th 2009

Novice Trials, Graduation,

Rose is Five days short of three months along

I was walking toward the arena where the trials were being held. I'd been back a little less then a month, in fact it was a month today that I had found out that I was pregnant and I was fast approaching my third month mark.

They said that the date of conception was usually a little after the actual day that you had sex but thinking about it gave me a headache so I usually just counted from that night. And yes I remember the date. It was my first time people not to mention the last time I was with the real Dimitri.

You still couldn't quit tell I was pregnant unless you knew for sure especially when I was clothed. My pants had started to feel tight which is why the day after we got settled into court she was taking me on a shopping spree.

By now everyone at school had heard that I was pregnant and Jesse and Ralf was trying to up their own popularity by claiming that Jesse was the father.

When Camille Conta came up to me a few weeks ago and actually asked me if Jesse was the father I'd been in a very bad mood and I'd snapped.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback Starts Now<span>

I was eating lunch and fighting a stupid headache when Camille came and sat down across from me. Adrian had gone back to Court saying he wanted to set up some kind of surprise for me and Lissa had to do a remake test which mean Eddie was with her since he was 'guarding' her. Christian had gone up to get me another bottle of water and I kept my eyes on him like I was suppose to. So when Camille sat down I was by myself, which I think was what she was waiting for.

"So is it true? Are you really pregnant with Jesse's baby?" I glared at her.

"No." I growled. She didn't seemed phased at all.

"Are you really even pregnant?" she asked again as she leaned closer. I groaned and finally I saw Christian coming back.

"YES Ok!" I yelled at her she looked shocked to see me so hostile but I was tired and I felt like death.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." She said. "Can I ask how far along you are." I eyed her suspiciously.

It's not like there not all going to find out anyway. I mean the whole high school already 'knew' I was pregnant so why hide it.

"I'm about nine and a half weeks." I told her. She nodded. "And Jesse is definitely not the father right?" I shook my head. She nodded then jumped up as Christian made it back to the table.

"You ok?" he asked me. Since the guys had found out I was pregnant they've each taken up the 'father' role which basically mean that one of them was always with me and Lissa since we spent most of our free time together, and they always made sure I wasn't stressing and that I had everything I needed. In other words they were smothering me!

"Yeah." I said. "I'm fine."

Flashback Ends Now

* * *

><p>Since then Jesse and Ralf and been quiet since I flat out called them liars.<p>

I couldn't quiet keep the smile off my face when I thought about the fact that I'd be out of school in a few days for good. Then I'd be full-fledged guardian. Granted Lissa was putting me on maternity leave when I entered my fourth month.

But unfortunately not everything was rainbows and sunshine.

That morning I had gotten a letter. It was from Dimitri.

It read.

_My dearest Rose,_

_One of the few downsides to being awakened is that we no longer require sleep; therefore we also no longer dream. It's a shame, because if I could dream, I know I'd dream about you. I'd dream about the way you smell and how your dark hair feels like silk between my fingers. I'd dream about the smoothness of your skin and the fierceness of your lips when we kiss._

_Without dreams, I have to be content with my own imagination– which is almost as good. I can picture all of those things perfectly, as well as how it'll be when I take your life from this world._

_It's something I regret having to do, but you've made my choice inevitable. Your refusal to join me in eternal life and love leaves no other course of action, and I can't allow someone as dangerous as you to live. Besides, even if I forced your awakening, you now have so many enemies among the Strigoi that one of them would kill you. If you must die, it'll be by my hand. No one else's._

_Nonetheless, I wish you well today, as you take your trials–not that you need any luck. If they're actually making you take them, it's a waste of everyone's time. You're the best in that group, and by this evening you'll wear your promise mark. Of course, that means you'll be all that much more of a challenge when we meet again–which I'll definitely enjoy._

_And we will be meeting again. With graduation, you'll be turned out of the Academy, and once you're outside the wards, I'll find you. There is no place in this world you can hide from me. I'm watching._

_Love, _

_Dimitri_

I felt an understandable shiver of fear run down my spine. If he was watching me then what would happen when I got bigger. I was afraid; afraid of Dimitri, afraid he'd hurt my baby. I didn't know how to handle this.

"Rose!" I quickly shoved the letter in my pocket and turned to Lissa as she ran to catch up with me.

"Hey." I said as we walked side by side.

"So are you excited?" she asked me and I gave her a big smile.

"You have no idea. We'll be free after today! No more Stan no more Kirova."

Stan and Kirova hadn't been the most understanding of the people who knew about the baby. Hell Kirova tried to expel me and send me to a community. She had practically begged me to stay when I left in March but now that I was pregnant she thought I was an embarrassment to the school. Mom and Alberta, of course, had fought for me to graduate and Abe and thrown more money at her. Stan was just a big donkey's butt.

Lissa laughed at me.

Were half way to the arena when she put a hand on my arm and extended her hand toward me palm side up.

"Let me read it." She said. At first I didn't get it so I observed the bond. She could tell that something was bothering me and had assumed, correctly, what it was.

I huffed and handed her the letter. She read it over and then shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I wish there was something we could do." Right when she said that I remembered the story that Oksana and mark had told me about the spirit user that could restore Strigoi.

"Lissa…" I said as I turned to her and grasped her shoulders.

"There might be a way!" She looked at me confused.

"Rose Hathaway please step into the arena."

I looked up as my name was called. "I'll explain later right now I have to kick some butt."

Lissa nodded and went to join Abe, Christian, and Adrian in the stands.

I did my stretches and stepped up with my Moroi. Since I wasn't showing as much and movements weren't being hindered I was allowed to do the usual obstacle course. Of course I had to fight a guardian pretending to be a Strigoi so we both had to be careful cause if I loose my baby because of a moron that can't avoid my stomach I was going to kick some ass.

We were half way through the course when he attacked. Oh lookie that it was Stan. I grinned as I lashed out at him quickly and effectively knocking him to the ground. As he got back up I gestured my Moroi to get out of dodge and nearly caught a fist in the shoulder. I swept his legs out from under him then I was on him and I had 'staked' him.

Then I quickly led my Moroi to through the course all they while defending him against other attacks.

By the time we were finished I had 'killed' four 'Strigoi.' I felt proud of myself. I had taken on four well-trained guardians on my own while three months pregnant. I was on top of the world.

There were an applause and Alberta offered me a water bottle as I walked toward the rest of the novices that had gone through their trials.

I sat next to Eddie.

"How you doing?" He asked me. I nodded. I was the only novice that had more then two Strigoi attack them and even though they weren't as aggressive as they could have been beating them wasn't anything to sneeze at.

Finally all the novices were done. The Moroi graduation had been last week and now all me and my peers were lined up in alphabetical order to receive our promise marks.

When my time came the tattoo artist had to do some maneuvering since I already had so many tattoos.

The two I got when Mason died, my battle star tattoo and multiple other molnija marks. Finally it was over and I made my way to my mother, father and friends.

But before I managed to get to them I was suddenly tackled from the side.

"ROZA!" I looked over to see Viktoria hugging me.

I blinked then it hit me. Viktoria was here and that meant so was…

"Auntie Roza!" Paul cried happily as he latched onto my leg.

"I missed you Auntie Roza." I laughed as I hugged the two Belikovs back.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as the rest of Dimitri's family joined us.

"Zmey flew us out for you graduation. Mama said that you were having a baby!"

Viktoria said as she let me go.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I am." Olena came over and hugged me and it was then that I noticed mom and the others making there way toward us.

"Oh guys!" I said as I pulled away from Olena. "These are the Belikovs. There Dimitri's family." I explained as my mother shook hands with Olena.

"I'm Janine, Rose's mother." She said. Olena smiled. "Oh yes, Rose has told us about you. You have a wonderful daughter and we just love her to pieces." Mom, in guardian mode since she was on duty. Mom had transferred as Lissa new guardian so she could help me during the pregnancy.

"Thank you she's done me proud."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah ok. Now this Olena." I introduced the Belikov one at a time and pointed to each in turn. "Dimitri's grandmother, Yeva and his sisters Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria and his nephew and nieces Paul, Zoya and Zarya."

Then I introduced my friends.

"You all know Abe already. Turns out that he's my dad. This is Lissa Dragomir, best friend and bond mate. Lissa's boyfriend Christian, Adrian Ivashkov and Eddie Castile."

My friends and family talked amongst each other when there was another voice.

"Oh there everyone is!" I looked behind me to see none other then Tasha Ozera.

"Hey Aunt Tasha!" Christian said as Tasha came over and hugged her nephew. Then she turned to me and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Rose you did so wonderfully!" then she held me away at arms length and looked me up and down.

"Something is different about you." She said as her sharp eyes zeroed in on my barely there baby bump through my tanktop.

"Rose are- are you pregnant?" She asked me. I looked to Lissa. I had told Lissa about everything involving Tasha and how I wasn't very comfortable around her.

She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Uh yeah I am." I stammered. I was trying to find a way out of answering anymore questions when Karolina wonderful Karolina spoke up.

"How have you been Tasha? Its so good to see you." And like that Tasha forgot all about me and jumped into a conversation with Dimitri's family. I was very thankful that they shifted Tasha's attention off of me and the baby. They seemed to understand that I didn't feel comfortable with Tasha knowing the paternity of my baby so they kept it quiet.

Abe insisted that he takes us all out to dinner in Missoula. We took extra guardians. Alberta, my mom and Stan along with Abe's guardians Serge, Pavel and Paul.

To say the least we were a huge party at O'Charlies. (I love that place)

We all had a good time though I was positive that I saw a few human men at the bar watching me. every time I glanced at them they were staring at me and some how I just knew.

Dimitri was definitely watching.

We got home later in the Moroi day but since we had been up so long we all went to bed so we'd be ready to leave the next day (Moroi).

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

If only I'd known what was waiting for me in dreamland.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five is done! Please review and Richelle Mead owns VA… not me.<p>

Dimitri's letter can be found in Spirit Bound the fifth book of the Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead on pages eleven and twelve.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Nightmares and Gender

Chapter Six: Nightmares and Genders

I woke to the sound of screaming. I jumped out of bed only to topple back onto my bed. I looked down at my belly to see that I was a lot bigger then I was this morning.

Had to be at least eight months.

I got up carefully this time and looked out the window to see Strigoi attacking everyone. Guardians fought fiercely and my mother fell. I saw Christian protecting Lissa and helping Eddie as much as he could but suddenly he was killed just like my mom.

I felt Lissa's fear through the bond and turned to run out the door to her as fast as my pregnant body could take me. As soon as I turned around though I froze.

Dimitri was just closing and locking my bedroom door, his red ringed eyes never leaving my swollen belly.

"I told you we'd meet again Roza. I told you there was no where for you to hide."

I was so scared that I was frozen to the spot. He came closer to me and put one to my neck.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my stomach and looked down to see him softly caressing my child, his child, our child.

"You truly are remarkable my Roza." He whispered. "If only you hadn't blown you chance." Then he shoved his hand into my stomach.

I began to gasp in pain as he forced his hand into my womb where our child was nestled.

He held me up with one arm and forced me on my bed. I was bleeding and weak. Too weak to stop him from tearing our child out of me.

Suddenly I heard my baby's cries. I looked through hazy, unfocused eyes and saw my little baby.

"His beautiful Roza." Dimitri said. "He'll make a fine Strigoi… when the time comes."

Then he left me there bleeding and dying taking my son with him.

I suddenly shot up in bed practically flew to the bathroom. I had just made it when I got sick.

This wasn't morning sickness. After I was done getting sick I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried.

I don't know how long I cried but I soon heard someone open my door and run over to me. I was suddenly in someone's arms as I cried even hard and begged Dimitri through my sobs not to take our baby.

_Rose its ok! He's not here you baby is ok. He's safe inside you._

I felt Lissa's calming thoughts through the bond and I finally calmed down.

I looked up to see it was Eddie that was holding me and Lissa was sitting next to him with Christian on his other side.

"Come on Rose." Lissa said as she gently helped me up and led me back to bed.

I heard the toilet flush and guess the guys where cleaning whatever mess I had made in the bathroom then the came back into my room.

"You ok Rose?" Christian asked as he but a cool cloth on my forehead.

I nodded then I looked at them.

"How did you guys know I needed you?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"I- I sensed you Rose." Lissa said. "I felt your absolute terror. I fought it and called Eddie and Christian and told them you needed us."

"Mm." I said as I slowly drifted back to sleep.

"That's right Rose sleep, both of you need your rest."

Then I was dead to the world once more and this time I didn't dream.

* * *

><p><span>Moroi Court Pennsylvania early August five-six months pregnant.<span>

We had been living at Court about two to three months now and I now had all of my doctor's appointments with a Dr. Grey here at the clinic. She was a Dhampir who lived among the humans but she made visit to the Court's clinic for me. Lissa and Adrian had wanted the best OBGYN and pediatrician for me and my baby.

Today was the day I'd be able to find out what I was having. Me and the guys had a bet going they said a girl I said a boy I won I got a hundred dollars each if the won I paid a hundred bucks and they fought over it.

Adrian went with me so that there was no way I could fake out the results. I rolled my eyes at him and allowed him to follow me. by now I was showing a good deal and rumors had begun to speculate that I was carrying Adrian's child. Of course I didn't care what people thought. Everyone that was important knew the truth and that's all that matters.

We didn't have to wait long, perks of being friends with the Last Dragomir and the Queen's nephew. So I found myself sitting on a bed my shirt pulled up to expose my stomach. I wasn't really big but you could tell I was pregnant.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway." Dr. Grey said as she came into. She saw me all ready for the ultrasound.

"Eager are we?" she asked me. I nodded. "Yup I get three hundred dollars when you confirm I'm having a boy." I informed her.

She laughed. Then she looked to Adrian. "Lord Ivashkov." Adrian smiled and waved.

"Yo pretty doctor lady."

She rolled her eyes. Then took my vitals and gave me a check up.

"Well Rose if you are having a boy he's definitely taking after mommy. How tall did you say the father was?" she asked.

"He was six foot seven inches." She whistled. "Yeah this is a pretty small baby compared to that."

"Is that bad?" Adrian asked. The doctor shook her head. "Nah. It's not bad. He or she is just taking after his or her mommy."

"Ok we ready to see the little angel?" I nodded excitedly.

"So," Dr. Grey said as she got the machine ready and put that cold as jelly on my stomach. "Got any names picked out?"

I nodded. "Yup. If he's a boy it'll be Dimitri James, D.J. for short. And is he's a girl her name will be Aria Rose."

"Those are beautiful." She said and then my baby was on the screen and its heartbeat was loud and clear.

God I loved that sound.

"Look at that he's sucking his little thumb!" I said when I saw my baby on the screen.

Dr. Grey nodded. "Ok now lets see if we can get a little peek here."

She adjusted the remote a little then stopped.

"Well Guardian Hathaway looks like you are having a little girl."

Adrian gave a shout of joy and did a stupid victory dance.

All I could do was stare at the screen. "My baby girl, my little Aria Rose." I whispered. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but love her all the more. I couldn't wait to meet her.

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV<span>

I walked into my aunt's office the biggest smile on my face. I was right Rose was having a girl… thank god because I don't know if I could take seeing a mini Russian cradle robber running around.

I had accepted that Rose and I would never be together but that didn't mean I wanted to see her son look just like Belikov. Though with my luck little Aria will look like him anyway.

"Adrian." Aunt Tatiana said as she smiled a motherly smile. "What are you so happy about?"

"I went with Rose to her check up. She's having a girl by the way."

"Oh?" she asked and she didn't seem as happy as before. "Adrian." She said as she stood up and walked over to me.

"There are… rumors going around that the Hathaway girl's child is… yours. Is that true?"

I looked at my aunt then laughed. "No! I wish. No it's someone else's baby he's… dead I guess is the best way to put it. He was taken in the attack on St. Vladimir's."

Auntie nodded though she didn't look convinced.

Oh well who cares.

* * *

><p>And here is one more chapter for the day. Thank you all for your reviews and I'll be updating more tomorrow. I have a test I have to take to be a teacher's aid for special education preschoolers so fingers crossed that I pass.<p>

Richelle Mead owns VA!


	7. Accusations

Chapter Seven: Accusations

After my appointment Adrian and I parted ways. He had to see his Great Aunt, Queen Bitch as I so lovingly refer to her as, and I had to head toward Lissa and Christian's apartment.

Once I got there I opened the door without knocking and waltzed right in. Yup that's me, Rose no manners Hathaway, I found Lissa in her living room and she jumped up when she spotted me.

"So what did the doctor say? Am I painting your nursery pink or blue?" she asked me. Christian, hearing all of the noise no doubt came into the living room as well and leaned against the doorframe.

I also noticed that Tasha was here too. _I didn't know she was visiting._ I thought as I slowly eased myself onto the couch.

I rolled my eyes as Lissa continued to pester me and her thoughts were chanting that she hoped I was carrying a girl.

Damn did no one agree with me about a boy? I mean don't get me wrong but I was Sooooo not looking forward to this kid's teen years, for some reason I thought a teenaged boy would be easier. Oh well I was never known for going the easy way anyway.

"It's an Aria, Liss." I told her as I felt Aria kick me in my spleen. _Ouch!_ I thought she definitely had her Dimitri's roundhouse kick.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Lissa squealed so loud that I think it might have scared the baby since the kid started to go crazy in my womb.

"Liss! Not so loud." I whined as I rubbed the spot where I thought her head was…. _ I think that's her head._

"I'm sorry Rose its just I'm so excited! A little girl I get to dress up yippy!"

I smiled at my best friend's excitement. I had always thought Lissa would make a wonderful mom and I had honestly expected for her to be in my place just a few years older. I had never thought of being a mother and sometimes the thought scared me. What if I wasn't good at it? What if I screwed Aria up so bad she'd never be normal? What if Aria hated me? That last one scared me almost as bad as me screwing her up.

Almost as if she sensed my thoughts I felt Aria nudge my hand that I had placed over the top of my stomach. The books said that she should be able to hear my voice and heartbeat now along with the rest of the outside world and I wondered if she liked to hear my voice.

I tuned back into Lissa's rambling.

"We should go to the mall in the city!" she said and I froze. I hadn't been out of the wards since we got here. I was too scared that Dimitri's spies would see me and run and tell him that I was pregnant. I wasn't sure what scared me more. What Dimitri would do to Aria if he thought she was someone else's child or what he'd do to her if he knew she was his.

"Liss, Can't we just shop here at Court?" I asked her. She looked at me for a minute and then she realized why i was scared. We had talked about this often but sometimes in her excitement she forgot about the possible dangers.

"I could always take Janine with me Rose. She is my second Guardian after all. Then I'll bring all of Aria's new things to your apartment and we can set up your nursery." I smiled at her and rolled my eyes. I was in a pretty good mood today until Tasha spoke up.

"Oh that'll be fun." Christian's aunt gushed and for some reason I could practically taste her sarcasm in the air. Tasha and I had barely gotten along before. She had wanted Dimitri as her Guardian and the father of her children. I smirked at the fact that, though she didn't know it, I would be the mother of Dimitri's only child.

"Oh yeah just wait. We'll barely be doing anything. Lissa will take over and design her dream nursery." I told Tasha as I tried to get up. Stupid belly.

Christian came over and helped me up. I smiled my thanks and made my way to the door.

"I'm heading home. I'm kind of tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kay Liss?" Lissa nodded and had a satisfied look on her face.

"Yup, you go home and make sure you and my niece get plenty of rest. I'll send Christian to check on you in the morning." I waved to show I heard her and went out the door.

I didn't realize until I heard the door open and shut behind me that Tasha had followed me.

"Rose can we talk for a second?"

I eyed her suspiciously. "Uh, sure, I guess." I told her and we went to sit on a bench not too far away.

I sat down and rested a hand on my stomach and rubbed it. Then Tasha spoke.

"Who's baby is she Rose?" She asked me and her voice sounded like it contained unspeakable fury.

I looked at her wide-eyed then my gaze hardened. "Why do you ask that?" I asked as I pulled my self up. I refused to be looked down on while someone is sticking his or her noses where that don't belong.

"I talked to Viktoria before they left for Russia Rose. She said that you told them that Dimka is the father of your child! How could you do that? How could you drag Dimitri's name through the mud! He was your mentor he actually believed in you! If only he knew what a slut you were and that you'd blame him so you wouldn't have to admit that you were just that a slut!" I looked at her with my jaw on the ground. I hadn't wanted to tell her because I honestly hadn't trusted her. She had wanted Dimitri once and I didn't know how she'd treat my baby. Now I knew.

I stared into her eyes and all I said was. "Believe what you want. But don't you dare come anywhere near my baby. I don't ever want to see you anywhere near her."

Then I turned away from her.

"Don't you turn away from me you little blood whore!" she screeched but I ignored her until I got to my apartment then I locked the door changed into Dimitri's old night shirt, it stilled had the scent of his aftershave barely, and laid down in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Tasha's POV<span>

I watched her walk away. That little bitch, how dare she spread those lies about Dimka. He would never have slept with an underage girl. Hell she probably didn't even know who the real father was.

I had hoped Dimitri would have seen what a lost cause she was sooner or later but he died before he could and now that little tramp was telling people, his family, that he had not only slept with, therefore committing statutory rape, but he'd also gotten the little whore pregnant.

There was no way that baby was Dimka's even if he did screw her he couldn't get her pregnant. Poor Dimka, he'd be so disappointed in her. She'd have broken his heart.

_I promise Dimka I want let that blood whore smear your good name._

Then I went back into the apartment with a smile on my face.

I was glade I'd hurt that little bitch.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? I wanted to give some insight into Tasha's craziness. In For Her she already knows that Rose Told the Belikovs that Aria was Dimitri's but she didn't believe it hence why she asked after Aria's father.<p>

Next up Lissa and Janine go baby shopping… this should be fun.

Richelle Mead own VA! Please review.


	8. Sopping Trip From Hell

Chapter Eight: Shopping Trip From Hell.

Janine's POV

The Princess wanted to go baby shopping for Rose. Of course in her condition she wasn't supposed to leave the wards so that is how I found myself in a crowded mall in the last afternoon, trailing behind my daughter's best friend and charge.

We had been here since the middle of the Moroi night and Lissa didn't show in evidence of slowing down… at all.

We came to a brand named baby store, some French word I had no idea how to pronounce, and I actually sat down. I wasn't the only one who was being worked like a dog Adrian and Christian were loaded down with bags and Lady Ozera had also tagged along with us. She seemed in a fowl mood but I was in guardian mode and all that mattered was there was no danger.

"So… (Grunt)…" Adrian dropped the bags of baby clothes Lissa had bought and he sat heavily down on the nearest bench.

"Has anyone seen Little Dhampir today?" I hadn't see Rose at all today since Hans had wanted to my impute on next week's guarding schedule so I hadn't managed to get over to see Rose.

No one else seemed to have seen her either but Lissa seemed to stiffen at the mention of her best friend. Adrian's eyes narrowed and I saw him come to a decision. The princess knew something I suppose I'd have to speak to her about it later.

"I called her before we left. She's fine. She asked if we'd bring her an extra large Steak Fajita from the little Mexican restaurant down the road."

"Yup that sounds like Rose." Christian said as he sat down on top of the Disney princess white Crib that Lissa had picked out. Poor Christian was lugging that thing all around the mall today.

Adrian chuckled. "Oh yeah after the morning sickness now she's got the cravings." Adrian shuddered. "I took her out for lunch a few days ago and she ordered a banana split with pickles and mushrooms. ICK!"

I smiled as I swept the area. I made eye contact with Eddie.

"Janine!" I turned to face Lissa as she held up a sweet little newborn onesy that read 'Mommy's Little Miracle.' I smiled. It was adorable. It was white with pink wording and hearts and butterflies all over it. Not necessarily what you'd think Rose would but her baby in but it was adorable nonetheless.

"You think Rose will put Aria in it when for when she comes home?" I nodded. "Probably."

Lissa squealed, her strange mood gone for now. We finally left the last the store and were heading to the car. When we got there I stopped and shoved the Moroi behind me.

He stepped from the shadows like he'd materialized out of the darkness.

Eddie came to my side.

"Guardian Hathaway." She smirked as I brought my stake out to the ready.

"I'm surprised that Roza isn't here. I never would have thought she'd let her charge out of her sight."

"Rose had something come up but I'm sure I can be a good enough challenge for you Belikov." He laughed at me. I don't know if anyone has ever noticed but Hathaway women hate being laughed at!'

I lunged at the Strigoi that use to be my daughter's mentor and the father of my grandchild but he dodged.

He ended up standing on a low branch but due to my size it was far enough away that I was unable to reach him.

"I don't intend to kill any of you, just deliver a message to my Roza will you? That I'll always find her. I could find you all and get close enough to do damage. She won't ever get away from me." then he disappeared.

"That was… scary." Adrian said. I glared at the way the Strigoi had gone and contemplated going after him if only to ensure my child and grandchild's safety but no I couldn't, wouldn't, leave my Moroi. So we quickly got in to the Court issued car and began the drive home, stopping only to get Rose's food.

The car ride was quiet until Tasha spoke up.

"Poor Dimka." She said.

"Oh yeah poor him, never mind the fact that he could very easily have killed us but poor Belikov." Adrian said snippily.

I rolled my eyes. I was tired, I've been up all night and I had to worry about a revenge thirsty Strigoi coming for my pregnant eighteen year old. Yeah life was fabulous.

"It wasn't his fault!" Tasha snarled and Adrian only smirked indulgently at the fire user.

"Of course not, it's not like he's can say no to hunting and tormenting Rose."

"Why the hell do you even care about Rose?" Tasha asked matter-of-factly. "What do you mean?" he asked and I felt myself tense. Something didn't feel right with this conversation.

"She's pregnant and from what I've heard she doesn't even know who the bastard belongs to."

We had just entered the Court grounds and I slammed on the breaks and whirled around.

"She knows who her child's father is and frankly its none of your business and don't you ever call my granddaughter a bastard ever again!" I yelled as all the other occupants of the car shrank back in fear of me. Good.

I drove us to the garage and we unloaded the car. The boys followed Lissa and me to Rose's apartment with all of her baby things.

We opened the door to the apartment to find it dark and empty.

Abe had picked he apartments for the girls. He knew Rose would want to be close to Lissa. Abe took care of Rose's rent and any other bills pulse any hospital bills that would come with the baby.

Adrian and Lissa had helped Rose decorate it. The living room was painted red with black leather couches and a lazy boy in the corner, a decent sized flat screen T.V. on the wall with an entertainment center with all of Rose's movies not to mention a bunch of Disney movies that Lissa thought the baby would like when she was older. In another corner was a stereo with all of Rose's CDs. The carpet was a cream color and soft. Rose had a nice little kitchen that could see my little granddaughter eating her lunch in. it had oak wood brown cabinets and a pantry and granite counter tops. The little table and chairs where the meals were meant to be eaten was in a corner next to the three large windows with a sweet little window seat.

There was a small hall that led to three rooms. One was a spare bedroom, next to it was a bathroom and on the opposite side was what would be Aria's Nursery then at the end of the hall was the master bedroom.

The guys put everything in the living room for Rose to look at. She had vehemently protested a baby shower.

I knocked on Rose's door ad when I got no answer I opened it.

Rose's room was painted sea foam green. On the far side were three large windows like the kitchen with a window seat. The carpet was the same as the living room and the other two bedrooms Rose had a queen sized bed with a white and bed spread that had roses stitched into it.

She had a Japanese lantern hanging in one corner with pink cherry blossoms on it. In the corner near the closet was a chair and she had an dresser against the wall in front of the bed and hanging over that was another T.V.

I looked around the room until I found Rose balled up under the comforter sleeping. She had dried tear tracks and looked like she had yet to get up.

I walked over and gently shook my daughter.

"Rose, sweetie wake up." Finally she stirred and she looked up at me.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

I was woken up from a blissfully dreamless sleep by my mother. Since my encounter with Tasha I hadn't wanted to really go anywhere. I blamed the hormones because any other time I'd have beaten that bitch senseless, but I also had my baby to thank about which I had been doing since I found out I was pregnant but once Aria was born it was on!

"Hey mom." I said as I sat up and stretched.

"I guess you guys are back from shopping." I said. Mom then did something I never thought she'd do. She fell against me bed and groaned.

"How do you keep up with that girl?" she asked me. I guess mom had never been much of a shopper.

I laughed and leaned back against my headboard and rubbed my swollen belly. Aria was very active at the moment. I felt her rolling around inside me and I smiled… until she head butted my bladder.

"I wish I could have gone mom." I then climbed out of bed.

"I'll be right back, thanks to this thing in stomach in head butting my bladder I better go to the bathroom before I pee myself."

I grabbed flannel night pants to put on under Dimitri's old t-shirt.

I did my business and went back to see my mother had taken her guardian's blazer off. Had she was running her hand through her short curls?

"I hope Aria has curls like yours mom." She looked at me with surprise in her eyes.

"If she has red hair all the better," I added. She smiled.

"Well I'm flattered you want you daughter to look like me." I shrugged.

"I'd have liked to have hair like yours but we take what we get." She chuckled and got up and led me to my living room.

"Oh Rose!" Lissa said as she glomped me. After she was done hugging me she bent over and began to coo to my stomach… I was not amused.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian said. He was seated on my couch with Christian on the floor. He had opened a box that looked like it was meant to be a crib. They already had a basinet set up. It was white with frilly lace on the edges.

_That'd be perfect to put in my room._

I went over and picked it up, or tried to, Eddie beat me to it.

"Where you want it Rosie?" he asked me.

"In my room please, by my bed." He nodded and took the basinet to my room.

Adrian jumped up and helped me to sit on the couch.

"Ok so how was the shopping trip?" I asked.

"Oh you know, Christian Aunt bad mouthed you and pitied the evil Strigoi version of you baby's Russian Cradle Robbing father, who has a very twisted sense of humor since he gave a us a stupid cryptic message to give you that I honestly don't think you need to worry about."

I looked at Adrian with shock in my eyes and everyone else was glaring at him.

He looked around. "What?" then he ran a hand through his hair in an irritable way.

"She would have found out sooner or later and how is she suppose to protect herself and Aria if she doesn't know he's still out there?"

I looked to the others. I felt my heart stop when Adrian said they'd ran into Dimitri but I wasn't going to let my friends and family hide things from me.

"He's right. How am I suppose to be prepared if no one tells me what's going on?" I asked then I gave a sad smile.

"So what did you guys find for little Aria?"

Let me tell you Lissa found me everything I needed. From diapers for the first few months of Aria's life to a brand named Disney princess crib with Jasmine and Aladdin on one end and Mulan and Mushu on the other.

"I thought we could do a Disney them for the nursery. You know paint some Disney characters doing things from their movie on the walls and what not. But not Snow white, sleeping beauty or Cinderella I know you hate them." I smiled at her. I loved the crib it was adorable and I loved the idea for the nursery.

Then I saw the a white and pink onesy that said 'Mommy's Little Miracle.'

I picked it up and started to cry. Stupid Hormones!

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update. I've been brainstorming on future chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and everyone that has favorite andor followed me or any of my stories Thank you, thank you, thank you all

Richelle Mead Owns VA!

The next chapter will skip ahead a month or two. Until Next time!


	9. A Cruel Twist

Chapter Nine: A Cruel Twist

A Month Later

I was two month away from my due date. Tasha had left a few weeks after the baby-shopping spree that she went on with Lissa and the others, thank god, I was sitting with Lissa on her living room floor as we talked about old times and worked on a baby book for Aria.

Since I found out I was pregnant Lissa and the others had insisted on at least one picture of my stomach a month. So the baby book had Aria's very first ultrasound on the first page and my flat stomach when from the day after I told everyone about her on the second.

Anyone that looked through the book was bale to see as my stomach progressed and Aria grew inside me. Sometimes I looked through it at night and wondered if, when she got older, Aria would look through it and smile or if she'd wonder why, in all the pictures where the others were present, her father wasn't there ever. I dreaded the questions she'd one day raise about her father. I told Lissa about the story Oksana had told me about the spirit user that could restore Strigoi to their original forms but, unfortunately my condition prevented me from acting on my desire to got to Tarasov and beating the information I needed from Victor Dashkov. Besides I'd rather die then let him close to my unborn daughter.

"Do you think she'll miss him?" I asked Lissa out loud as I looked at the picture taken just a couple of days ago of me laying on the couch in a huge sweater. It was October and the crisp fall air was starting to get chilly.

"Huh?" Lissa asked as she sat next to me with two cups of hot chocolate. She handed me my mug and I felt a sad smile spread over my lips.

The memory came so easily yet I wished I couldn't remember a thing.

I remembered how when I had frozen at seeing Mason and Stan had 'killed' Christian Dimitri had made me hot chocolate and sat down with me to try and get me to open up to him.

"_Doubling it is the secret,"_

I smiled as his voice breezed through my mind and I felt the warmth his memory invoked.

_"You don't have to do this alone."_

I sighed heavily. Oh if only he had known how wrong he was. I was pregnant with his daughter and her was a soulless monster hell bent on killing me. I may have had my parents and my friends but I was alone in this where it counted.

I would be the only one when Aria was born that would look on her and think, 'Wow I helped make this beautiful little creature?'

Dimitri would get that chance and it broke my heart.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Lissa gently shake my shoulder.

"Rose? You still here? Do I think who will miss who?" I looked to my best friend, my sister. I had always thought she looked like an angel with her gentle eyes and her pale blonde hair but she had truly been an angel of love and mercy for me the past few months.

"Do you think Aria will miss Dimitri?" She looked thoughtful.

"I know he wasn't really around after her conception but surely, isn't is possible that babies know instinctively who their parents are and know when one isn't there?" I asked as I felt tears make their way down my cheeks. I didn't want Aria to be afraid of Dimitri but I didn't want to lie to her that he was dead, especially not if one day I could save him without killing him.

"I don't know Rose. But if things go the way we've been talking about then we might not have to find out."

I nodded my head. Lissa was giving me hope though I' positive that she wasn't as optimistic as she tried to sound. The prospect of saving one of the undead is completely unheard of. There were no stories of Vladimir restoring Strigoi and I didn't think there was much chance the stories were true. But I had to try didn't I? If not for Dimitri's soul then for Aria's future. A child should never go without their father, though it happened all too often, and I refused to let Aria live a fatherless life. I had had to do it for eighteen years and I refused to subject my child to that life.

Christian walked me home that night and I carried the baby book home with me. It was already filled with so many pictures and ultrasounds that it was the pregnancy book and the one after would be Aria's baby book.

When I entered my apartment Christian bade me good night and turned to leave and I looked around my apartment and realized that I had never felt so lonely.

I rubbed my seven-month stomach and thought sadly how much I wished Dimitri could be there to kiss me, rub my back and tell me how much he loved his daughter and me. I sighed heavily and walked into my living room and stopped. There on my entertainment center was a framed picture I had of Dimitri and me. During one of our practices, before Spokane, some girls from the Academy's yearbook club had wanted a picture of student and mentor together and, once Dimitri was out of earshot, I had asked them if I could have a copy. They had agreed.

Without really deciding to do it I picked the frame up and took the picture out. I then opened the Aria's baby book and rearranged some pictures and put the picture of me and Dimitri next to a more recent ultrasound of Aria and I took a black pen and wrote underneath it

_Mommy and Daddy_

I smiled and closed the book and put it on its shelf in the hall then I decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning<span>

I was woken up early the next morning by the loud and annoying knocking on my door. I got up and put a fuzzy robe on and answered the door.

Hans the head guardian here, and my boss, was waiting in the snow. I opened the door wider and invited him in.

"Sorry to wake you Hathaway. How are you?" he asked as he sat down on the couch and I on the chair in the corner.

I shrugged as I folded my legs under me and cradled my bulging stomach lovingly.

"I'm ok I guess, Aria's been kicking up a storm." He nodded and his expression became pitying. That's one thing I never got from Hans was pity. He believed whole-heartedly that since I planned to keep my baby that I must care for her and not regret her creation so there for he didn't pity me. I was glade. I had heard a few people whisper that I had been lured in by a Moroi's pretty words and used and thrown away like most other dhampir mothers. But that wasn't true. My baby was made by two people that loved each other not from some meaningless fling.

"Rose," Hans said and his look seemed to get grimmer. "What?"

"I'm sorry Rose but by the order of the Queen, when your baby is born she is to be taken and placed with a Dhampir foster mother until she is old enough to train at an Academy."

I froze and then I began to hyperventilate. They couldn't take my baby from me!

"W-why?" I asked as a mother's panic bubbled in my chest. This couldn't happen. No! This wouldn't happen!

"The Queen feels that you should continue your duties after the baby is born and having your daughter around will only be a hindrance. The child will be placed with a foster mother an you will go back to guarding the princess as soon as you're healed."

Then Hans stood up inclined his head toward me and then left me there. When the door closed I felt my heart break and I cried.

Then I reached over and I called the one person I knew would stop at nothing and had the morals to do anything necessary to protect my baby.

"Hello?" he asked.

"D-daddy, I need you."

* * *

><p>Ok so I thought I'd rewrite this story but I went back and reread a lot of stuff and found that the only problem I really had was the last chapter which was pretty much a filler sooo I've changed my mind. Here is the really chapter nine, sorry for the confusionAuthor's note.

Richelle Mead Owns VA I Don Not! Thanks for reading and review!


	10. Plans

Chapter Ten: Plans

Flashback Starts Now/Abe's POV

"D-daddy I need you."

I heard the fear in her voice. My little girl. The first thing I thought was that Belikov had gotten a hold of her but then I dismissed that thought. Rose had taken her child's safety seriously and refused to step foot outside of the wards while pregnant.

_Dimitri's not here to get all annoyingly over protective so I have to do it!_

She had said and I couldn't have been more proud of her.

"Kiz? What is it what's wrong?" I asked as I instantly began to pack. I had business in St. Petersburg in Russia but I was willing to drop it if my daughter and grandchild needed me.

She began to cry harder. Due to the hormones Rose has cried more then Lissa had ever recalled. According to the princess Rose didn't cry she threw punches. I was hoping this was something insignificant like she was out of pickles and mushrooms or something.

"Hans was j-just here… " she stuttered. "Tatiana has ordered for Aria to be taken and given to someone else after she's born!" then she was crying again.

I couldn't move, I couldn't see. My vision had gone red. "Oh hell no!" I growled.

"Rose calm down I'm on my way I'll be there by tomorrow don't do anything with out me. Call your mother and Lissa and maybe Ivashkov to."

She had done as I said and calmed down. I decided to give her one more comfort before I hung up.

"Don't worry Kiz, Baba is going to take care of everything."

Then I hung up and called Paul.

"We are going to Court there's someone there that needs to learn to leave my family the hell alone."

Flash Back Ends Now/ Still Abe's POV

* * *

><p>I went straight to meet with the Queen after my I got to Court. Tatiana ha I had a history not romantically of course. I had been completely devoted to Janine and Rosemarie I hadn't wanted her. Then Janine took Rose and left while I was away. Later I came to find that Tatiana had threatened Janine. Never knew what she threatened to do but it had scared Janine and not much scares her.<p>

Now she was threating my child and grandchild and I wasn't standing for it. Rose was stressed enough as it was with the letters Dimitri sent her every week and the continued remarks and comments that Tasha Ozera made every time she came to see her nephew. Janine told me after the last one Christian had told her she wasn't welcomed until after Aria was born.

The doctor had said stress was the absolute worse thing for a woman in Rose's condition and it seemed that that's all that she was surrounded buy. Not to mention the fact every time she out in public people gawked and stared as if she was some sort of Strange creature.

I threw the doors to Tatiana's office opened and stood in the door way seething.

Tatiana was sitting at her desk talking to a middle-aged dhampir woman and something told me this was the 'foster mother' she had picked out for Aria.

"Mr. Mazur," she said as she stood. "What a surprise." Her guardians came to drag me away but I was strong for a Moroi and easily knocked them away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I snapped as I walked over to the Queen's desk. i glared at her and I felt my anger boil as she acted as if she had done nothing wrong.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." She sat down and gestured for the woman to leave.

She offered me a seat but I ignored her.

"My granddaughter stays with her mother." I demanded.

"Ibrahim that's not possible." I growled.

"And why the hell not?! She's her mother. Rose needs that child just as much as that child needs her!"

Tatiana rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair.

"Ibrahim, your daughter is a guardian. She must up hold her duties, especially if she is to guard Vasilisa she can't any distractions and that includes a child. Besides Rosemarie wouldn't be a very good mother. She's violent, irresponsible. I'm doing what is best for the child, besides a guardian only ever truly has a child so they can replenish the dwindling numbers. I'll see to it the baby is trained and she'll be able to see her mother once she becomes a guardian."

I was pretty sure I was red.

"Rosemarie intended for the child to attend the Academy from Re-K to her senior year. Why do you really want to take Aria from us Tatiana?"

I knew there was something more to it. I could see it in the Queens sneer.

"There is no other reason, I assure you."

"If you do this Rose will quit and she'll take my granddaughter and you'll never find them. I'll make sure of that."

She laughed. "That pathetic little bloodwhore in the making won't leave the princess. She's has the delusional belief that the princess is her friends and one thing I know about Hathaway's is that they are extremely loyal to their friends. I'm not worried about loosing Rose Hathaway as a guardian and soon the baby will be a guardian as well. Who knows if she works hard I might make your granddaughter one of my own personal guardians."

I wanted to hit her I wanted her to fear for her life but I was never that type of man. It's why I despised Anton Ivashkov. He was a distant relative of the Queen and Adrian and also Dimitri Belikov's father.

I unfortunately had to do business with him. He had said he intended to pay Olena and the girls a visit since Dimitri had died. Dimitri had been the only thing keeping that man from bothering his family and now that he was gone Anton thought he could pick up where he left off.

Of course I stepped in and in no uncertain terms explained to him the horrible things I'd do to him if I were to find out that he bothered the Belikova women.

He hasn't gone near them once.

I glared at Tatiana. "We'll see." I said then I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

I sat in my living room. I was dressed in yoga pants and a large red sweater. Mom handed me a cup of hot chocolate and Lissa was next to me rubbing my back comfortingly.

I never felt so scared. I had been scared in Spokane, and in Russia when the Academy was attacked. But it never compared to this. Because if Strigoi came for my daughter I could and would fight and kill but what the hell could I do against the Queen that won't orphan Aria anyway

I hated feeling this way. I was Rose Hathaway but the thought of my child being taken away from me almost crippled me. Never before had I wished so badly that Dimitri was here. I needed him damn it!

Suddenly my front door slammed opened and then slammed shut again. Adrian quickly got up and went to see what was going on only to come back with a pissed off Abe.

"Abe," my mother said as she stood next to the couch like a mother bear ready to defend her cubs.

"What happened?" she asked him.

Abe looked at her then me.

"Rose you'll have to quit." He said. I blinked. "W-what?" I asked.

"Tatiana thinks that you won't give up your guardian title to keep your child."

Lissa sighed and nodded. "I figured she'd have think that." My best friend turned to me. "Rose he's right worse comes to worse you have to quit so Aria can stay with her mother. She needs you Rose."

I stood up then and began to pace. I could feel my unease upsetting Aria as she began to squirm in my womb.

"But Liss, you need me too." I said. I couldn't accept just up leaving her. "And besides where can I go? Its not like I could stay here. Not if Queen bitch has anything to say about it."

"You'll come stay with me until Aria is born." Abe said as she leaned against the wall. "And once Dimitri Belikov is taken care of you could go stay with Olena. I'm not around my home in Turkey much and besides that baby deserves to be surrounded by her father's love. What better way then his mother and sisters."

"But who will look after Lissa?" I asked again. Where they not getting it? Lissa was the last of her line she couldn't be left defenseless and I refused to allow her to be given an incompetent guardian.

"I'll guard Lissa Rose, I'm already her second anyway. You know I'll take care of her."

I sighed and sat down. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Let me be happy with my friends and my child? I have given up so much to keep these selfish bastards safe and now they do this?!

To most of the Moroi, especially the royals the dhampirs were expendable. Aria was just a shiny knew guardian. Never mind she was a baby and the queen hated me and she'd won't to do anything she could to make my life hell.

Suddenly Adrian's eyes brightened.

"I have an idea!" she said. He had abroad smile as he looked at me and the others.

"Rose leaving for Turkey will be plan B but I'm sure my plan will work. Give me sometime to talk to my Aunt and this stupid order won't matter much." Then he left.

_I wonder what he's going to do._

* * *

><p>Who can guess Adrian's plan? Will Rose have to move to Turkey? Find out next update! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	11. Labor Scare

Chapter Elven: Labor Scare

Adrian's POV

I sauntered into my great Aunt's office. She was doing some kind of paperwork so I just plopped down in a chair in front of her desk and lounged.

"Can I help you Adrian?" she asked without looking up. I smirked and decided to have some fun with this.

"I heard about you taking Aria." I said acting as if it was no big deal, which it wasn't not after I tell her what will happen if she even tries it.

She looked up. "Who?" I rolled my emerald eyes and sat up straight. "Aria, Rose's baby. Aria is her name!"

She shrugged. "I didn't realize the Hathaway girl already named it."

I huffed. "Anyway you aren't taking Rose's baby." She leaned back and shook her head. "Now Adrian I know you have some sort of fascination with this girl but she is a Guardian and needs her head in her job not at home with a screaming infant. If she wants to keep her child she can quit and go live in one of those bloodwhore communes."

I smiled. "Oh she won't be living in a commune. If you insist on taking Aria then Rose will quit and I fully intend to marry her and provide for her and Aria."

By this point my aunt had taken a drink of coffee and as soon as I made my threat her eyes bulged and she spite her coffee all over the papers she was working over.

She looked at me like I was insane, which if you think about it what with spirit and all, I was kind of insane. I continued to smile at her as if I hadn't just said I was going to completely ruin my family name and marry a dhampir that was pregnant with another man's child.

I really would marry Rose if I thought she'd actually agree but her heart belong to Belikov just like that baby that was growing inside Rose.

"Adrian you said that that baby wasn't yours." My aunt said as I saw her begin to gather herself.

"It's not." I said as I lit a cigarette and began to smoke it. "But that baby means a lot to Rose and I don't care what I have to do she's going to raise her baby. Now you can keep her as a guardian and allow her to raise her baby and send it to the Academy when she's old enough or you can gain a dhampir for your great niece in law and another dhampir for a great, great niece. What do you say Aunty?"

She had her face in her hands as she took deep breathes. I knew for some reason she despised Rose but this was ridiculous.

"You'll really do it won't you Adrian?" she asked me. I nodded. Oh I would. I wouldn't do anything with her if she didn't want me to but I would legally marry her if it would make Rose's and Aria's lives easier.

"Fine. She can keep the child. But if this interferes with her duties I'll have her stake."

I smiled and jumped up.

"Thanks Aunty trust me Rose will be able out work just fine. Me and the others will pitch in to help her then there's the daycare center when Aria is old enough."

She sighed. "Fine just go."

I happily walked out of the office and once I was out of the building I saw Abe.

He looked angry and ready to kill, good thing I had good news.

"Rose can keep Aria and her job. I just had to threaten that if she made Rose quit I might have to marry her. HA!"

"Oh really?" Abe said and suddenly I was very scared maybe I shouldn't maybe mention the bit about marriage.

"Ivashkov if you marry Rose I'll make your life a living hell." I nodded and gulped. Then the mobster hugged me.

"Thank you." Then he walked away probably going to tell Rose the good news. And me? Well I went to the nearest bar. I needed a scotch.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV<span>

I was home alone again. Abe had just come by to tell me that Adrian had talked to the queen and whatever he had told her must have been enough to get her to back off. I was sitting on my couch and absently rubbing soothing circles on my belly as I looked at the picture of Dimitri and me. I really wished I'd had taken his picture more often.

I hummed quietly and suddenly I felt a swift kick under my hand. I laughed softly and looked lovingly down at me belly.

"You like to hear mommy's voice baby?" I asked and received a kick in answer. I couldn't stop smiling as I softly sang the words to keep you safe by J.J. Heller

"Quiet your heart

It's just a dream

Go back to sleep

I'll be right here

I'll stay awake as long as you need me

To slay all the dragons

And keep out the monsters

I'm watching over you

My love is a light

Driving away all of your fear

So don't be afraid

Remember I made a promise to keep you safe

You'll have your own battles to fight

When you are older

You'll find yourself frozen inside

But always remember

If you feel alone

Facing the giants

And you don't know

What to do

My love is a light

Driving away all of your fear

So don't be afraid

Remember I made a promise to keep you safe"

As the song came to an end Aria settled down and I imagined her sucking her thumb and falling asleep.

I couldn't wait to hold her and I couldn't wait for December.

The doctor said my due date would be around December 24th so she was going to be a Christmas baby.

I went back to looking through my old pictures when suddenly I felt this real intense pain in my abdomen. It hurt a lot. I dialed my mom's number I didn't know what was going on but I wasn't taking any chances not with my baby.

"Hello?" my mom answered.

"Mom something's going on. I don't know why but stomach hurts really bad." Just then another sharp pain shot through me and I gasped in pain.

"Hang on Rose I'll be there as soon as I can." Then she hung up and I sat back and tried to take deep calming breathes and I prayed that nothing was wrong with my baby.

Mom got there in record time and helped me up and took me to the clinic.

We didn't have to wait long to see Dr. Grey she had me in a room in no time and she took my vitals.

"Ok Rose," she said as she fluttered around the room and got things together. "It looks like you're having contractions."

I held my belly and winced when another pain shot through me. I was scared. I could have Aria now! I was only thirty weeks.

"W-what do we do?" I asked as tears began to run down my cheeks. It was too soon!

"Your water hasn't broken yet and you're not dilated so we can give you a medication that stops the contractions." I nodded my head. I'd do anything take anything to keep Aria safe.

Dr. Grey gave me the meds then told me that she was keeping me overnight to make sure I didn't go into labor again.

Before mom left Dr. Grey came into talk to me. When I told her about everything that's been going on from Tasha to the Queen and, at mom's instants, Dimitri she told me that my premature labor scare had most likely been due to stress and because of that I was confined to bed rest which sucked.

"There is a good chance Aria will be born a little earlier but if you once you hit the thirty-six, thirty-seventh week mark you should be fine."

I nodded my head and laid my head down. She would be ok. My baby would be ok. That's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone! This story is almost over then I'll start on the sequel to For Her. Which should be a lot longer lol. I have recently gotten a job as a Teacher's Assistant for a pre-k special needs class and I wont be able to write as mush as I have been but I will write the story. Updates will just take longer then normal. Thanks for reading! Please review.<p>

Richelle Mead Owns VA!


	12. Nanny Adrian

Chapter Twelve: Nanny Adrian?

When I came home from the hospital a few days later my friends gathered in my house and they all decided that Adrian would move into my apartment with me until after the baby was born.

Let me tell you Adrian. Drove. Me up the walls! He didn't smoke or drink in the house, I'd have kicked his ass for that, but he hovered constantly. I honestly don't think even Dimitri himself would have hovered so badly. I mean I almost believed I was carrying his baby!

"No don't get up Rose!" Adrian yelped as I tried to lift myself from the couch. "What do you need I'll get it for you." He said as he literally hovered over me.

My eyebrow twitched. "Can you bring me a toilet? Cause I have to pee Adrian!"

He chuckled as an embarrassed flush stained his cheeks. "Oh, um, ok then. Go for it." He helped me up and led me to the bathroom.

I did my business and went back out into the hall where an anxious Moroi was pacing the hall. When he saw me he lead me back to the couch. It was sweet but Sooooo annoying!

"Ok are you ok?" he asked. I guess my labor scare had really freaked Adrian out. When the Doc had managed to stop my labor mom called everyone to let them know where I was and what had happened. Adrian and Lissa had been the most freaked and Adrian was taking his new job as my nanny very seriously

I wonder I'd be able to go the next three or so months without killing him?

* * *

><p><span>November 13th-14th Rose's POV<span>

Olena and the Belikovs arrived today. They wanted to spend to spend thanksgiving through Christmas with me since Aria was due in December, right before Christmas in fact.

Mom had just showed my mother-in-law into my living room I had sent Adrian off to annoy anyone else, I didn't care who, just so he as away from me!

Paul happily threw his little arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Roza! I've missed you!" he said and I felt my heart break. He looked so much like his uncle that for a moment I honestly thought I was seeing Dimitri as a child.

"Hey munchkin I've missed you too." I told him. He smiled then looked at my swollen stomach. "Is that the baby Roza?" he asked as his eyes lit up. "Can I feel her?" I smiled and nodded. "Go for it. She very active today." Paul happily put his hand to my stomach and as he did Aria responded with a good strong kick.

Paul smiled. He was so excited to have gotten a reaction from his unborn cousin. It was too cute.

"I feel her!" he laughed as he ran to Karolina, his mother. Karo smiled down at her son and she looked to me.

"How have you been feeling Roza? Your mother told us about your scare a few months back. I smiled. "I've been fine, really. Suddenly a dull pain that I had been feeling on and off today shot through me much stronger then it had been today. I flinched. "Adrian's been driving me crazy being so over protective and stupid." I said as I noticed Yeva narrow her eyes at me. She must have known I was uncomfortable and wasn't saying anything.

"Babushka," Paul said. "I'm thirsty." Olena started to get up.

"Oh Olena, let me get it I- OW!" I was brought to my knees as the most intense pain I had ever felt shot through me.

"Rose?" My mom was at my side in a flash. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked me.

I moaned. "The child is to be born this night." I heard Yeva say.

My eyes opened in fear. My baby was coming.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long and that it's so short. I was really stuck on this chapter and I had a great Idea for a story, which I've posted under the title You Were Mine for a Time. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.<p>

Richelle Mead Owns VA!


	13. Aria Rose Belikova

Chapter Thirteen: Aria Rose Belikova

The pain was horrible. I had never thought I'd feel this kind of pain it was like I was being ripped apart from the inside.

By now I was laying in a hospital bed, my mother lovingly brushing back my hair as Lissa fed me ice chips. I had always been stubborn so when the doctor asked if I wanted an epidural I flat out said 'Hell no!'

That was an hour ago. I was starting to reconsider but my mother had told me it was to late.

I gritted my teeth and whimpered pathetically as another contraction ripped through my body.

Lissa left so Olena could stay with me during the rest of my labor. I had decided tat I wanted my mother and Dimitri's mother with me when I gave birth. If Dimitri himself couldn't be here then his mother was the next best thing.

My doctor came in just as an especially hard contraction came and went.

"OH FUCK!" I cried. My doctor smiled. "Well at lest we know mommy has some good lungs, lets hope your little one does too."

A nurse came to fiddle with something on the nightstand and.

By now I had been in here most the night.

Finally the doctor looked between my legs and declared that I was ready to start pushing.

My mom propped me up and Olena held my hand. I knew my grip had to be hurting her but she didn't complain.

"Alright Rose, you're doing good. The next contraction I want you to bare down hard." I nodded and did as I was instructed. The pain was unbearable.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed as I felt my child move further down my birth canal.

A few more hours of pushing and it seemed like I was never going to meet my little girl. "Uh oh." I heard the doctor say and I felt my heart drop. No my baby was fine. She had to be.

"Wha-what's wrong?" I asked.

"The baby is coming feet first." I whimpered what the fuck did that mean!

"Wha- What?" I moaned as another contraction hit me hard. I felt Olena gently stroke my head.

"That just means that she a breech birth Roza, it'll be ok."

I lost count of how much longer I had to push but after hours of pain, sweat and screams, I finally heard the most beautiful sound of my life.

My baby's cries.

"It's a little girl!" I heard the doctor announce and I began to blubber like an idiot.

They put her on my chest and her screams began to quiet.

I held her close to me as I cried even harder. It might have been just my imagoneation but at that moment she looked so much like Dimitri that it hurt.

Suddenly a nurse took her from me and I began to panic.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked as I reached out for her.

"They have to clean her up Rose." My mother soothed me. "And you have to deliver the placenta. I'll go wither her she'll be fine." Then my mother left my side to go watch the nurse with a guardian's watchful eye.

Delivering the Placenta was hard, especially after pushing my baby out of me. so the next hour or two found me clean and exhausted but so happy as I cradled my daughter as she suckled from my breast.

She had been cleaned up to and her dark brown hair so much like my own was already showing how curly it would be.

She opened her big brown eyes, her father's eyes, and looked up at me.

I could already see how much Dimitri would have loved her.

And I made myself as well as my daughter a promise right then and there.

I would bring Dimitri home to Aria and me if it was the last thing I ever did.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long this is why I only try to have one story at a time going.<p>

Just to let you guys know I might be a little later on updating the last few chapters to my story In My Arms. It will be over soon but Isabella Rain and I are working on a story together that we a very excited about. So please keep a look out for Turkish Delight on Isabella Rain's page it's coming soon

Thank you all and I hoped you enjoyed His Child.


End file.
